Believe
by Raining Skye
Summary: Sequel to moonweaver's I Love You. Written with permission. What happens with Sango and Miroku when Naraku's dead? Did Miroku mean what he said?


Believe

A sequel to I Love You by moonweaver (with permission). Story and chapter titles from Believe by Cher. (EEEW)

If you haven't read I Love You, go here:

www. fanfiction.net / read. php?storyid= 1888109

(take out spaces)

PLEASE.

And review, too. That'll make Moony happy.

I do not like Cher. At all. But the lyrics work for the story so I'm using them. The song sucks. (No offense of you… like Cher…)

Everyone, go out and listen to the song "Haven't Seen You In a Long Time," by Great Big Sea.

Disclaimer: This story isn't really about Inuyasha, so it doesn't matter whether I own him or not. Right?

* * *

Shippou, Miroku and I watched them. Kagome and Inuyasha feeding each other ramen. It was cute.

Miroku broke the silence, "Why don't Sango and I ever do anything like that?"

Um, wha-a-at! I turned to face him the same second his stupid hand slipped.

I should have known. I slapped him. Then I got up and walked off. I was so sick of Miroku. I mean, what was I, a petting zoo? (Whatever that is; it's Kagome's word)

Kirara followed at my feet. I picked her up and cuddled her.

Why does he bother me so much? I mean, there were stupid flirty boys in the village, too, but they weren't half as annoying as him. Well, they were, but they never got to me. Miroku get's right under my skin. (Anyone else want that CD)

Why?

I'm lying. I'm lying. I know why he affects me like this..

It's so stupid.

He bothers me this much, cause I'm scared I might like him back.

Scared.

I'm scared of my own feelings.

Because I should not be falling for a stupid, stupid monk.

I have priorities. I have to find Kohaku-whether he's dead or alive… and rebuild my village. There's no place for Miroku there.

But I'd make one.

No.

No, he's a distraction. I have to do these things. Alone.

Two heads work better than one.

Not if one head is a pervert. Even if the perverted head is much better at talking. Even if you feel safe with him by…

What am I talking about? I'm safe without Miroku around.

Safer.

Except… we fight well together. I've saved his life. He's saved mine. But I can save my own.

Right?

It's not a bad thing to want human companionship. But he's a pervert.

A very sweet pervert… but still a pervert.

I would like to sleep in a bed, occasionally. Miroku would be helpful there. Dishonestly… but I don't really care anymore.

I can't cook. I considered it a waste of time even to learn. I was very stubborn.

It's safer to have two people around so one can stay on guard. But do I really want to give Miroku a chance to watch me sleep?

"Sango? Where are you?" Kagome's voice saves me from y own stupid thoughts.

"I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Yeah. Come on. We… all of us have to talk" We walked toward our camp.

"So… you saw?" Kagome was blushing.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you." I was. It's just hard to be perky when you're in the middle of an internal crisis.

The guys were sitting around the fire. Waiting solemnly .

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Inuyasha blurted. "Kagome and I are gonna go to Kag's time for a bit. Then we have to find Kikyo and let her go."

Kagome grabbed his hand and they sat there, leaning on each other.

Then Shippou burst into tears.

Kagome pulled him onto her lap, "What's the matter, sweetie."

"I don't wanna leave you, K'gome" he wailed.

"Then you can come with us." Kagome replied , matter-of-factly.

"But Inuyasha won't want me,":sniff, sniff, "to come. He don't even like me."

Kagome opened her mouth to soothe him, but Inuyasha beat her to it. In his way.

"Dammit, I don't not like you. Yeah, you bug me, but who doesn't. You can come if you want" He exploded.

Shippou blinked his tears away. He looked at the hanyou for a few seconds, then jumped at him. Inuyasha looked at the kit for a minute, then tentatively hugged him back.

I bet my smile was just as sentimental as Kagome and Miroku's.

But it was cute.

Kagome was still leaning on Inuyasha, and he wrapped one of his arms around her. They looked sweet, like a little family.

I felt like crying. I missed my family. Miroku looked wistfully at them, too.

Then I felt his hand wrap around mine. That was ok.

It wasn't ok when his other hand went into action. I yanked my hand away from his, and slapped him. So much for a nice moment.

It snapped the other three back to reality. Kagome flushed, Inuyasha "fehed," and Shippou asked "What're you gonna do, Sango?"

Yes or no?

If he wants to come, he can ask.

"I'm gonna look for Kohaku. Then I want to start my village again." I said. Waiting for Miroku to ask. Wishing…

He didn't. Of course.

"I think I'll go with you three part way to Kaede's, then I'll stop in and see Mushin. What else… who knows?" He said, flippantly.

So. He had no interest in me. It was just because we were traveling companions. I was an idiot.

At least I hadn't asked him. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"I guess we should sleep. Say goodbye in the morning. It's dark. We fought hard today." I said.

The suggestion got general approval.

I held my tears back until I was sure Shippou was asleep. I didn't want him to smell my tears. He'd surely say something. I knew Inuyasha would notice, but he wouldn't know what to say, so he wouldn't.

I cried silently. Bitter tears.

We were all ready.

"Come with us, Sango." Shippou chirped.

"Oh Shippou, I've gotta find Kohaku. But I promise when I do, I'll visit. As soon as my village is a bit more stable." He nodded, and went to talk to Kirara.

Kagome was crying. "You're my best friend… I wish…"

"I know. I'll miss you a lot." I hugged her.

Inuyasha looked particularily grumpy.

"Bye" I said.

"Yeah. Don't do anything stupid and get your self killed, okay." He said, in his Inuyasha way of saying he cared.

"You too."

Miroku. I stood there for a second. My eyes linked with his.

And then we were in each others arms. Holding on desperately. I was crying. He was.

It killed me to step away. I ignored the pain and walked away.

"Bye guys," I said. And left. Every step shattering my broken heart into smaller pieces.

* * *

Hi.

I cried writing the end, and the middle, and the beginning.

I'm way to damn sentimental. So, yeah, here you go, moony.


End file.
